Heat perspective
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: As a fox, Killua only think of rabbit as his prey and food. However, it was changed when he meets Gon, a bunny who is currently in heat! Killua x FemGon (yinyang pair) AU, OOC. (Don't know what they called but in this story, both Killua and Gon are humans with animal traits as Killua has silver fox ears and furry tail with Gon have black long rabbit ears and round tail)
It is now the hunting time for him. He crept silently as he tries to find his prey with his sharp sapphire eyes that is currently skimming through the thick woods he is in. He feel exhilarated when he sees his prey tremble in fear, cry in angst and begging for his mercy. Ah, the sweet melody in his ears.

All of his prey was an easy kill, he sometimes disappointed to see how quickly his prey surrendered without putting much effort to fight back. If one of his preys were putting quite a fight, how delicious would it taste and how fun it would be for him.

But he scoffed at his own thoughts as so far, none of his prey made him feels satisfied. He wants to feel excited of something, he long for challenges or even anything that made him feel- alive.

Alive, those feelings are definitely what he wants.

For his life is dull and he wants some excitement.

Killua Zaoldyeck mused as he walks around quietly, hiding in the shadows so no one would notice him. Being a lone fox is quite an attention but with his silver hair, he gain lots of attention. He was being left alone from the group because of this, as the group of other foxes would fear that he would attract predators. Killua's eyes darken with his hand bailed into fists at that memories, he didn't need anyone anyway as he is capable of living and survive by himself.

He was in mood for having his prey as a rabbit. They are quite difficult to catch with their speed but that makes Killua put them in his top prey list. Not to mention they tasted quite-delicious as well, he licks his own lips at the thought of the taste when in the past, he managed to get himself one. It was not a taste he could forget so easily. He crave one now and he set off to find him one no matter what.

As he feeling determined, Killua blinked as his nose now caught the scent of his prey.

He smirks, he knows this scent.

The scent of a rabbit.

His ears are now twitching, trying to locate the position of the rabbit. His furry silver tail is now wagging in delight as he shows his sharp fangs.

`Well, well. The little bunny is now in for a surprise' Killua thought as he dashed quickly towards the scent.

Meanwhile, not as far from Killua's position, Gon is currently anxious. It is the time and she wishes to be alone right now, it didn't help when the slight symptoms are slowly getting worse. Her black, long rabbit ears are twitching as she tries to shook herself out which causing her long raven, green streaks hair flow harshly against the wind. Her hazel eyes are looking around in worry, hoping that there is no one nearby right now.

She is slightly breathless now as she stands up and tries to go further before then, her sharp ears caught a loud sounds that is coming towards her direction.

Her heart was thumping loudly, she knows that it is a mixture from other thing and anxiety with panic. She turns around only to find a silver hair fox male coming towards her. Her eyes widen in fear at the sudden appearance of the fox, within a second, she found herself dashing madly to avoid in becoming his dinner or lunch.

Killua smirks widen, he couldn't believe how fast this bunny is. That black bunny is certainly not an average bunny as this is the first time of him to encounter such a fast bunny before with quite a speed that made him lost her (he is not using his fullest speed anyway so his pride is not hurt). His heart is thumping madly, he was happy or maybe thrilled, it made him desire her more than originally he ever been. Even if it takes him days to find her, he would do so.

Killua begins to run faster, his thrilled feelings hasn't faded. He wants to encounter her again and chase her until she gave up. "If she loves hide and seek so badly then I will play this game with her" Killua mumbled as his thought goes towards the black bunny he just encountered, he would enjoy to eat that little black bunny. As he tries to follow her scent, he blinked as he realized her scent is slowly getting stronger despite he is still a bit far from her, he just shook it away as his priorities are now getting that black bunny.

As for Gon, she was glad that she lost the fox. She had train her speed back in the past and she was glad to do so for she always managed to avoid the predators. As for now, she arrived in front of a lake that is truly clear to the point she could see her reflection very well. Feeling thirsty, she slowly neared herself to bend down and took a sip of the water in the lake. She smiles in glee, never in her life that water tasted so delicious for her.

It was then it happens, her breathing is now much more breathless than before. Her face had now become redder, sweats are now all over her with her heart is now thumping madly. She can't escape the nature, she needs to face it by herself.

Killua is nearby from Gon's location, it was easy for him to track her as her scent is now getting stronger. He is in ambush now as he can see the black bunny is only few meters in front of him.

He suddenly blinks in surprise as his ear caught the sound of moaning from the bunny. It was sweet yet full of desire and it's like her voice alone is seducing him. That made Killua slowly approaches her in caution and secret so that he is able to see her in much closer look.

When he did, all he could do was blush.

Gon was touching herself now. She slightly slid her clothes away to reveal her right breast. Gently, she fondled her breast before then pinch her nipple slightly, her other hand goes towards her legs that is slowly she spread opens. Her fingers slightly brushing her panties, even the slight touch, it send her mind jolting in pleasure and she moan with more needs.

Now Killua understood why her scent is strong, for she is in heat. For some reasons, he can't take his eyes of off her. Her movements of pleasuring herself made him look at her with passion. His eyes had now floating over her entire body, as if recording every one of her movements in his mind with such detail. He even now had forgotten what did he want to do to her in the first place?

Suddenly, Killua lets out a soft moan which made Gon turned to see him. Killua is panicking right now, thinking that the bunny would runs away from him now but to his surprise, she is not running away.

Gon send him a look of seduction, she arch her back and slightly moving, almost dancing as she strips all of her clothing. She turns around to show Killua her backside, shaking her hips with her round, furry tail as if mentioning him to come for a while. Then turning around again to face him, she traces her longs legs that are being covered with her black knee socks which she takes it off slowly front of Killua's eyes as if teasing him. Killua gulped at that action, never thought a bunny is seducing him right now. As she caresses her leg, she lets out an inviting moan, a low melodious sound from deep in her throat in his direction. Killua can't deny that the bunny herself is quite attractive or better yet- gorgeous, with her cute and sweet appearance, curvy with her big breasts and her long legs. How he wanted to caress her body, to feel it and to hear her moaning in desire.

Desire for him to pleasure her more.

He comes out from his (discovered) hiding place and goes towards her. Immediately capturing her lips then pinning his hands against her breasts. Gon moan in the kiss, pressing herself more against him as she snaked her tongue between his parted lips which made Killua do the same `Her lips, so soft and sweet' Killua thought before parting the kiss then goes trailing soft kisses on her smooth skin which made her gives a long shuddering sigh. He licks her neck before then gently sucks the tender flesh, tasting how delicious it is. It certainly beats down any rabbits that he has tasted in the past.

His hand is now trailing towards her leg, he sighs softly at how smooth it is as his other hand is now taking off her panties then stroking the moist opening of her vagina, he can't believe how wet she is. It just made him getting turn on more at the sight of her being hot and wet then begging for him to take her. Her body is now writhing, her hips thrusting against his hand as she captures his lips, moaning harder when his finger are inside of her. She whimpers in pleasure as she parting the kiss then when he found her stiffened clitoris and gently circled it with two finger tips, she shuddered and feel her knees have gone weak as the pleasure keep building inside of her as it match his fingers movement inside of her, stronger with each one until she exploded, causing her wetness now pouring down her legs. Her eyes had now rolled back in her head as she seemed to be pulsing everywhere inside, it was as if she is losing her mind. Killua smirked at this, he begins to lick his finger coated juices as he sees her face that is now having an afterglow.

"Do you wish for more?" Killua whispered in a lust filled voice towards her long ears which made her shudder more in desire with her ears and tail have twitching as well. She knows that this fox is only teasing her and she can't take anymore teasing as she wants him, right her and now.

She presses her breast against his chest, slightly rubbing it which made both of them moans lightly. Her eyes are now drifted towards his attire, she realized that she is naked now but Killua is in full attire. Swiftly, she removes his clothing and his pants. Her expression shows delight when she finally sees his hard cock.

Her eyes are shining as she slid his cock in between her breast, gently licking it few times causing him to shudder this time before moaning at the softness of her breast tightly enveloping his cock. Her breathing went wild as she sees her dick twitching and move between her breasts which made her moving her breast as well. For her in heat, this view is the most arousing she has ever seen and felt. After a while, Killua starting to moan breathlessly, he could feel he is close to release as Gon was moaning as well which made both of them started moving faster and harder in synch, the moment they hear each other's moans and groans in pleasure as it fueled their desire.

It was then Killua finally came with a loud cry as he spilled his seed, splattering on her cleavage and face. Gon begins to pressed her breast together around his cock tightly, screaming in delight as she come again, pleasure ripped through her body for she felt in bliss. She was brought back to reality when Killua removes his dick from her breast, Gon whined at that as she sits up before noticing his cum on her cleavage and face making her fingers wiped the cum off of her face then brought them to her mouth to lick and taste it. She was greatly aroused by the taste, licking the rest with a moan and eyes half-lidded with desire. The sight kept Killua hard, arousing him even further.

Slowly Killua neared himself towards Gon, licking his own seed off of her cleavage before then gently sucking her nipple causing her to gasp and blushed deep shade of red while his other hand massage her other breast. Her insides are twitching now, it demands his cock inside of her. She keep watching his still rock hard cock that is pressed tightly on her stomach, how she wished he would quickly plunged it inside of her. Her juices had flowed more freely out of her cunt, soaking the grass area she was softy laying at. Even the soft touch of the grass against her cunt made her shiver and jolt in pleasure as she felt really sensitive for she just came few moments ago.

Gon look pleadingly at Killua with a red face, begging "Please… Please take me… I want you so bad" She begs loudly in breathless, widening her hazel eyes in pleading way. Killua could feel his cock just twitch at her plea to do her. She pleaded desperately as her fingers dance along his muscular chest then proceeds in leaving butterfly kisses over his chest, flicking her tongue over his nipple, gently tugging it causing him to moan at her action. Her hazel eyes are now meeting his sapphire eyes, sending a silent message. Killua knows what she wants, especially when now she whimpers as she moves her hips.

Killua pushes Gon immediately to lie on the soft grassland. Instantly she spread her legs, showing her wet cunt with so many of her juices flowing out freely. She can't wait anymore, her breathing was going wild, she was so wet that when she slightly moved her legs, her thighs were nicely lubricated, she feel so tight inside that she already felt like he was inside of her, pushing her open making her tighten around him. She slowly writhing on the grassland, not sure how long she needs to wait for the fox to do her. Unable to hold it anymore, she trashed wildly, the heat didn't help in her case as she wants to be taken by Killua, no matter what and now.

Meanwhile, Killua seems having fun in torturing her, this is the first time he ever felt something like this towards his prey. He smirked, he likes it when the bunny gave a desperate pleading look for him. It excites him greatly and arousing himself further causing him getting more aggressive. How he loves it when the bunny gave a low moan in pleasure when he gives her a slight touch. This whole thing is new for him but he could get used to it, seeing how it is very exciting for him.

Wasting no more time, he let his left hand resting on her thigh while his free hand guided his cock into Gon's waiting entrance. He let the tip of the head touches her wet cunt lightly then teasingly moving it lightly causing his head leaked with her juices while Gon desperately trying to impale herself on that shaft but Killua's hand prevented it. She whines from another torture that fox gave her, she is painfully aroused now as she really wanted that cock inside of her so badly.

Without any warning, Killua plunge himself inside of her with no resistance as she was really wet and ready for him, she groaned before moan in ecstasy as he had finally filled her completely. Killua moan as well, feeling how hot and slick it is, as her tight pussy wrap around his cock. Killua started hard which pleases Gon and she was now starting to moaned encouragingly, making Killua adding more speed. She was now breathing hard and gasping for breath as she could feel the fox was slamming rhythmically into her with the weight of his body. The sound of his rock hard dick sliding in and out of her dripping wet pussy together with the slapping sound of their pelvises connecting again and again was so obscene but it just turned them both even more.

Killua grunted, increasing his thrust and ramming her to the point her breasts slapping loudly up against her neck and chin. She was in utter bliss as the pleasure intensifies, she can't do anything but scream as wave after wave of pleasure rocking her body. Her insides contracted hard with his cock inside of her, her body shuddering and spasm constantly as within each thrust, she pulsed inside. Her moans of arousal and ecstasy were growing louder and louder, and she was brought to the very height of her excitement and pleasure.

She felt her entire pussy tighten up, every part of her insides pressing hard against his cock. She wailed like a banshee as Killua could feel he was close. He had been holding off for so long but he couldn't hold himself back anymore, it was then Gon finally reach her orgasm. She was milking his cock, and he was giving her that entire semen he had to the point it flowed nonstop for several minutes. Killua pulled out his cock out, causing some of his semen dripped out from her gaping slit, despite that, his cock is still rock-hard.

Gon remains still for few seconds to catch her breath before sitting up to face Killua, giggling with her sweet chime-like voice with a flushed face and her hair is slightly dishelmed with some grass decorating it, her lips are a bit swollen and they are parting slightly. Her breast moves up and down with her slow yet heavy breathing as she rubbing her thighs together. Killua understood, she is still highly aroused and wishes for more.

He complied, pressing himself against her causing her expression getting brightened as she feels his hardness against her stomach. The heat made her crave more pleasure that this fox just gave her but despite her sex-hazed mind, she can't help but worrying the fox would eat her right after he had done fucking her. Her worries disappear instantly the moment she felt his cock is back inside of her. The thought of the fox eating her definitely scares her but right now, it now felt far too good to matter though she wishes she could have this great orgasm every day, it would be wonderful for her.

Thanks for the heat, she went sexual frenzy as despite she had cum many times, she still had more energy, kept on screaming and cumming over and over and over again. She was in ecstasy when Killua could keep up with her, making it a real sexual warfare. The sensation was exhilarating as it overwhelms both of them. She keeps tingling with pleasure until finally collapse in ecstasy as she soaks with his cum and she loves the sensation of that. She panted for a while before then pass out for a while.

Killua takes his clothes and dressed up before then dressing the bunny as well. He gives her cheek a lick before inhaling her scent, he noted how her scent is so intoxicating that it made him feel content. He gaze at her parting lips, placing a soft kiss before then giving a mark on her neck to show that he owns her.

He was lucky that his nest is quite nearby as he carries the bunny in bridal style, he softly smiles in seeing the peaceful smile expression that Gon currently have. He gives her another soft kiss on her forehead before then he smirks, he has found the source that made him feel alive. He had so much fun with her, rather than eating her, he decided he would take her as his mate.

His bunny and only his, he likes the sound of that.

And Gon snuggle herself closer to lean on Killua's chest to make more of his warmth enveloping her, smiling blissfully as the fox had claims her.


End file.
